Teddy Bear
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: Remus finds his arms full of a frightened Sirius. A one-shot, rated M for a reason!Don't worry, it's not too sappy, despite the name!R&R!


Disclaimer: Sadly, all this does not belong to me!!

Summary: Remus finds himself with his arms full of a frightened Sirius.

AN: This idea just popped into my head, and i just had to rite this down! I'm sorry for any mistakes here, and if its too sappy, or cliche. I'm a sucker for sweet stuff!!I'm going to write a similar story, but that would be an HD pairing, and that's also gonna be rated m!!Of course both of the stories are gonna have different plots.

ok, this story has boy/boy stuff, rated m for a reason!!oh, n this is my first time i actually rote a racy scene!!reviews will be SOO GREATLY APPRECIATED!!no flames plss!!let me know what you think!!wow, this is like the longest chapter i have ever written!!took me a lot of time guys, so take a few seconds and review!!

I alternated on perpectives, giving you both of their feelings, hope it doesn't confuse anyone!!

* * *

Sirius was presently sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Pretending to do the damned herbology homework, when really, he was listening.

He was listening to the sounds of water falling, and splashing. He was listening to the sounds of Remus showering.

He always enjoyed listening to those enticing sounds, imagining Remus underneath the cascading water, soaping himself, the water running freely, touching his body without facing any restrictions. And Sirius knew very well about restrictions! The clothes and the rules of friendship being some of them.

_Stupid Rules! _Sirius thought angrily.

He tried to really focus on his homework now, and block out all the distracting sounds. But something else caught his attention. Something that made him forget about everything else.

Sirius turned visibly pale, and watched fearfully at the hairy figure that was crawling down the bed post, rapidly getting closer to the mattress, and to Sirius.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice, not daring to take his eyes off the beast.

Remus dashed out of the bathroom with his clothes slightly wet, and his hair dripping. He looked around wildly, trying to see what was wrong.

His eyes settled on the still form of Sirius, and walked towards him trying to comprehend what had bothered Sirius. He stood beside the bed, following Sirius's eyes.

He chuckled light when he saw what really caused all the distress.

He quickly scooped up the enormous tarantula, and gently placed it in James' open trunk, closing it shut.

Sometimes, James really irritated Remus. He knew really well, that James only kept the creature because of Sirius. Always enjoying Sirius' yelps when he brandished his weapon, his pet tarantula, Nelly. Of course, sometimes Remus appreciated Nelly too, after all, he was always the one comforting Sirius after Nelly's "escapes" from James' trunk. It always gave him a good reason to be near Sirius.

James knew very well, that Sirius had been traumatized after barely escaping from a pack of Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest while being his animagus form, imprinting upon him a strong fear that refused to dissipate. But James always claimed that Sirius would only get over his fear if he confronted it. As if anyone would trust James' logic.

Remus slowly made his way over to Sirius and crawled on top of the bed, and immediately found himself with his arms full of Sirius. He held onto the slightly trembling boy. His arms wrapped tightly around the boy's back, and nuzzled into Sirius' long hair, breathing in his musky scent.

"Shhhh, it's ok, I'm here now. Nelly is in James' trunk. You know she won't be able to get to you now. I won't let her. Relax, you're safe." Remus cooed into Sirius's ear.

Sirius immediately relaxed because of Remus' tender, masculine voice, feeling just the faintest hint of Remus' breath on his neck, and yet being able to give rise to goose bumps.

He leaned into the body behind him, reveling in the feeling of the strong arms around him, and slowly forgetting Nelly. He really did need to get over his fear, but it was worth it for moments like this.

Remus was the only one who could comfort him, dissolve all his emotions, and leave him in a state of bliss, or as near to it as possible. No matter what happened, here in Remus' arms, his back resting on the firm chest, nothing mattered except them. The world was theirs, and they alone could shake this world.

Remus had a way with him, he knew how to touch him, when to caress him, or stroke him, or just hold him. His presence alone working more effectively than any calming potion. Pulling him into a place that could only be visited with Remus' company.

He missed moments like this, when it wasn't strained or needed, but given. When it was common for them to be in each other's arms, and be totally comfortable with it, not worried that their friendship being hindered because of such affectionate actions. He missed Remus' breath on his neck, or the feel of those soft lips against his, the fight for dominance between their responsive tongues, the feel of the hard body writhing underneath him, the exquisite faces that Remus made when they shagged, or the oh so delicious sounds that he utters at the throes of passion. Yes, he really missed Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It pained him to be so near Sirius, and not be able to really touch him, or talk to him. It physically pained him, his heart was thumping so fast at their close proximity, happy that Sirius' back was to him. He couldn't bare to look into those azure gray eyes, when he's so vulnerable, and remember. He would lose himself into those impossibly deep eyes, and forget all the reasons why he denied himself the one person he truly loved.

No, it would be disastrous if he forgot! If he truly loved Sirius, then he would be able to mask his feelings. He will never be selfish, and let Sirius in, no Sirius deserves someone better than him. Sirius can get anyone he wants, he shouldn't face the problems of having a boyfriend who was a werewolf. He would not pull Sirius down if he could help it. His life was cursed from the moment of the "bite"; Sirius would not be involved with an outcast. It was the fact that he loved Sirius so deeply that allowed him to reign in his emotions; after all he wanted was the best for Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They just sat there, silently giving each other comfort. The seconds ticking by, and neither of them wanting to break their peaceful sanctuary. Sirius further leaned into Remus, losing himself into the wonder that was Remus, wanting to feel every angle, plane and curve of Remus resting on his, Sirius Black's body.

"You know Remus, did you ever realize that you are the only one who could help me at times like this? When I lose control of my emotions. Did you notice that it is your name that I call out?" Sirius said, not daring to look at Remus, and doing something that he might regret later, like snogging Remus senseless .

Remus pointedly looked at the back Sirius' head, and focused on the shiny black strands of hair, willing his sweaty hands to dry. "Yes Siri, I... I noticed."

"Then maybe you also realize that I'm the only one who can do the same for you. With your addled brain you may not realize it, but I'm the one who soothes you, and lulls you into sleep after the transformation and you only allow _me_ to touch you after the full moon." Sirius said in a gentle tone, carefully looking at Remus from the corner of his eye.

Remus sighed, "I don't think then, but yes, after becoming me again, I do realize that you are the only one who can help me right after _that_...I notice every time." He said in a slightly strained voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus knew what Sirius meant. After full moons, only Sirius was able to get through to the boy in him, through the pain, and horror of every transformation. Only Sirius could loosen him, relieving him from some of the pain and misery, he may not be able to get rid of them all, but even a little reprieve from the suffering was noticed and appreciated by Remus. He didn't know how, but Sirius' voice and words always soothed him. And then he would allow Sirius to be near him, while the others still looked on from afar. Only later, much later, were James and Peter allowed to come near him, and sit on the dingy, shredded bed in the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack.

Yes, Sirius was the only one who made sense to him after full moons, through the hazy chaos in his brain; only Sirius' voice brought him back to reality and to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius looked at him after his admission. They had never really talked about the moments right after the transformations, neither of them wanting to visit those dreaded memories, gladly keeping it locked away in their minds. But Sirius always assumed that Remus never really remembered everything. Sure he always thanked them fervently later, but he never thought that Remus had known only _he_ could calm him down.

He had held his breath when he had said that, silently cursing himself for reminding Remus of "those nights", but after Remus admission, he suddenly felt lightheaded, knowing that Remus knew how important they really were to each other.

Sirius tilted his head, and looked into the dark hazel eyes of Remus Lupin. Oh, would he ever tire of looking into those beautiful eyes that were the windows of Remus' emotions?

He fully turned, and faced Remus, keeping their distance apart to a minimum. He rose, and promptly sat on Remus' lap, bringing his hands to lightly grip Remus' face, holding him in place, and wanting to see everything that flitted through Remus' face.

Remus made a light protesting sound at their new positions. _Gosh, why can't I ever ignore the magic that is Sirius, why is it that I can never really deny him anything! _Remus thought bitterly albeit with a hint of triumph, after all he could decide on the more important stuff, like what's best for Sirius, which is definitely not himself.

"Remus, why did you break up with me? You said that you couldn't handle a relationship, that you weren't ready. But I know that's bulshit. I know you, you enjoyed my company, just as much I did yours. I thought you would eventually come to me, after sorting out whatever problems you were facing, but I can't take it anymore. I want you, I need you. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hand off you?" Sirius rambled in one breath.

"I miss you." He whispered in the end.

"Sirius, you don't understand, I can't….I won't"

Sirius cut him off, "Remus, you know we belong with each other. You're the only one who can make me feel so content, so complete. And I know that when you are not burdened by your mind, when you are vulnerable, and all your motions are on display, you know right after the transformations, I can really see you. I can see that you feel the same way." Sirius said, with wide eyes, silently pleading him to stop hiding from the truth.

"Sirius, I know all of this. But I also know that you will find someone else. You will find someone better than me, you deserve better, I am not what you need." Remus said, unable to look Sirius in the eyes, lest he forget the reasons why they shouldn't be together.

Sirius' eyes widened even more when he finally got the real reason for their break up. _Oh Remus, you're so beautiful and perfect!_

He leant over, and rested his forehead against Remus', letting their noses brush against each other, and looked straight into his eyes. If he did this, he was going to do this right, and bare his soul out to Remus, if need be, determined to get back his Remus. "Remus J. Lupin, you are the only one who makes my heart race just by your gaze, you're the only one who leaves me all hot and bothered even when it's winter. You're the only one who can make me feel ashamed, and encourage me to improve. You are my everything. And you are the only one I will ever want, don't ever doubt that. If anything, I think I don't deserve the perfection that is you! But I'm selfish, and I won't let anyone else have you either! In case, you still haven't it figured out, I. Love. You!" he said, emphasizing the last three words, and saying it against Remus' lips, wanting to feel those lips as he said it for the first time in his whole life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus' eyes widened comically, and he could feel his mouth slightly agape, although he couldn't recall when that happened.

Dating Sirius, he had always believed that they had made a good couple, so far that he had gradually fallen in love with the boy, but he never thought that his love was requited. He had always thought that Sirius just liked him, nothing more stronger than teenage crush. But now, here, he believed him, seeing that intense, earnest expression in Sirius' bright eyes, how could he doubt him? He opened his mouth in the bid to say something logical, but his logic failed him, deserting him at this time of dire need.

_Sirius Black loves me! He loves me! He loves me! _Remus was silently screaming out in his head, stressing and enunciating every word, and loving the feel of it all, even if it was just in his mind.

_HE LOVES ME! This beautiful creature in front of me loves me!_

Now Remus desperately wanted to say something, but only labored breaths came out of his still agape mouth. The reasons for their breakup long forgotten, the only comprehensible thought in his now hazy brain, was that Sirius loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius watched as a whole array of emotions of emotions flitted through Remus's eyes. Surprise, disbelieve, tension, happiness, relief, and finally joy that Sirius had never before witnessed in Remus eyes, at least not so strong that it made his eyes twinkle even more.

He couldn't resist the urge of pressing his lips to the tantalizing ones of the boy of his dreams. Feeling the lips again, after three agonizing months.

After a moment, Remus started kissing him back. Their lips sliding against each other, each desperately wanting to feel the other. Their breaths mingling, and their noses bumping into each other, it was awkward and sweet, but it was perfect for the two boys.

They broke apart because of the damning problem of the lack of oxygen, and gazed into each other's eyes lovinly, admiring and celebrating.

Remus circled his arms around Sirius' neck, "I love you too.", he whispered. He watched as Sirius eyes took on the most brilliant light.

Sirius practically pounced on Remus, crashing them both into the soft mattress. He attacked Remus' mouth with more fervor, wanting to show how much he loved Remus. His hands were wandering everywhere, wanting to feel everything, after being denied of this goodness for so long.

Remus too joined in, tangling his hands into the long hair of Sirius, and bringing him even closer. Sirius traced Remus lips, and swiped at Remus teeth, Remus immediately granted entry. Both boys let out soft moans when they felt each others' tongues, their kiss now desperately aggressive, each wanting to devour the other, never getting enough of each other.

Tongues explored, battled, stroked and caressed. Sirius sucking on Remus tongue with such devotion. _Oh this is so much better than any of my fantasies! How did I ever survive without you?_

They were both lost, drowning, as waves of quite intensity and passion came crashing down on them. Remus hands gripped Sirius tight arse, and Sirius responded by grinding into Remus, letting their erections brush against each other since such a long time!

Sirius wanted more, more skin, more touch, more friction, and no clothes! His hands frantically started working on Remus' shirt, his excitement disabling him to coordinate his actions, or even his thoughts.

Remus broke out of his haze, and realized what Sirius was trying to do, and so he helped him. He batted away Sirius' hands, and quickly took of his shirt, not bothering to unbutton them.

Sirius worked on his own shirt, only slightly embarrassed about his ineptitude to unbutton shirts.

"Here, let me!" Remus whispered in an unintended husky voice.

He slowly unbuttoned the ruddy shirt, kissing every inch of skin that was slowly revealing itself. Loving the soft skin under his lips, and most importantly loving Sirius' responses. The shivers, the shudders, the goose bumps, the erect little hairs on his chest, and the delicious sounds that were escaping from Sirius were all so addictive!

He then started to work on Sirius' pants, unzipping them, and throwing them off to the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

Sirius lay there, clad only in his boxers, looking up at Remus with an expression that could only be described as needy adoration. Remus settled on top of Sirius, and gently touched Sirius erection, wanting to prolong the moment for as long as possible.

Sirius jerked when he felt Remus hands, and flipped them over, growling when he realized that Remus still had his pants on. He unceremoniously took off his pants and boxers, and nearly ripped off his own boxers.

He sat, up, straddling Remus' hips, and letting his eyes take in the beauty of Remus. The numerous scars, only adding to the beauty, making him unique and special, and being a testament to Remus' strength.

He leaned in, and whispered softly into Remus's ears, "I love you Remus, werewolf and all!"

Remus whimpered, not because Sirius was now nibbling his ear, but because of the powerful words. He gripped Sirius' arse once more, and started grinding into him, wanting to feel every part of Sirius, the Sirius that loved him.

They hissed with ecstasy when their unclothed erections rubbed together, loving it, and enjoying it, taking them into a trance of pure, raw heat.

They resumed their impossibly passionate kiss, burning each other's mouth, and only wanting more. Their hands roaming over each other, feeling every part of each other's loved body. The face, the shoulders, the arms, the sides, the stomach, the thighs, all the while grinding into each other, fueled by their unbridled need for each other, all thoughts of subtlety or gentleness gone.

The dormitory was filled by their loud erotic sounds, thankfully they were the only occupants of the room. Moans, grunts, yells, and whimpers being some of the sexy sounds, but most of them couldn't even be described, except that they sounded good! Even the loud creaking of the bed sounded good!

The boys reached a whole new level of passion, both groping each other's shafts, since they had both become painfully hard now. They loved touching each other, every time different, the territores always remaining unexplored, no matter how many times they had done it. Experiencing new discoveries every time. Yes their bodies were a wonder for the other, never finding anything that excited them so much as this.

Sirius could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, how could he not with Remus' hands touching him in the most sinful ways. He let out the most exotic guttural sound, unable to hold it in.

Remus sped up his actions when he heard Sirius, sucking the jutting collarbone, and sharply stroking and pumping Sirius' engorged cock. He could feel his own orgasm building up, Sirius' hands and pressing erection fueling the orgasm at a surprisingly rapid pace.

They continued their administrations, never stopping. Sirius came first with a howl, spilling his seed all over Remus' hands and abdomen, while arching his back like a rearing animal. The display was so primal, and hot, that Remus soon followed suit, the orgasm ripping out of him, and leaving him in an exhausted heap.

Sirius wearily collapsed on him, having spent all of his energy. He lazily started nipping Remus' neck, unable to stop even if he tried.

Remus moaned, loving Sirius weight, even if it was heavy, loving the way it pressed him into the mattress, and reveling in the skin on skin contact, face-to-face, chest-to-chest. The afterglow of their activities was almost as good as the activities themselves!

_Bloody hell, it only gets better every time!_ Remus thought fondly, nuzzling Sirius' long hair, and cast a quick cleaning spell over them both.

"Mmmm, stop Sirius, I'm getting hard again, and I can certainly feel yours too!" Remus said halfheartedly.

Sirius chuckled, and flopped onto the side, cuddling up to Remus, and intermingling their legs. "Yeah, you're right, besides, I really don't think I'm up for sex right now, the quidditch practices took a toll on me."

"Wait, where are the others, shouldn't they be here right now?" Remus said, suddenly remembering that there were other Gryffindor boys who shared their dormitory. He abruptly sat up, and looked around cautiously, as if expecting them to pop out of their hiding places.

"Relax Remmie, James is still in the quidditch field, you know how obsessed he is, and Peter, well, he isn't here, so I expect he's in the kitchens.", Sirius said, pulling Remus down, so that he could rest his head onto his shoulder again.

"Oh, ok, well, it's a good thing they didn't walk into us, that would have been quite embarrassing, remember last time?"

Sirius guffawed, suddenly remembering the last time James had walked into their amorous activities. Catching a glimpse of Remus giving Sirius a mind-boggling blowjob had never been on his list of "Sights to See". James had just fled the scene, avoiding their eyes for a full two weeks, before Lily had given him a lecture on "How To Not Be A Prat".

Sirius pulled the sheets over them both, loving the fact that Remus was his again.

"Next time, we are doing it on my bed! I think I can feel something crunchy near my feet." He said kicking at whatever was on the bed.

"Oh, that must be my Herbology homework, good thing it's not due tomorrow, eh." Sirius said, burrowing in further into the comfort of Remus and the soft sheets, not at all bothered that his homework was now ruined.

Remus just kicked it out of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him close. "Wow, I actually feel quite sleepy!"

"Yeah, me too." Sirius said with a loud yawn. "Good night Rem."

"Good night Siri." Remus said, and kissed Sirius forehead, suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that they were back together again. He had everything he wanted right here in his arms.

_I'm never going to let you go Sirius, never again!_ Remus thought, as he watched the adorably cute Sirius slowly falling asleep.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without you!" Remus whispered to the silence that surrounded them.

"Me neither, Rem, always remember that!" Sirius said in a quite voice, sleep weighing him down.

Remus sighed happily, and finally let exhaustion take over, hugging Sirius like how he used to hug his teddy while he was a toddler.

They both slept together, not noticing the door creaking open, and a figure entering.

James faltered in his steps when he caught sight of his two best friends sleeping together. He smiled fondly when he noticed what a beautiful couple they made, and how peaceful they looked together.

"It's about bloody time!" he said under his breath.


End file.
